Public transportation is a safe, a cheap, and a sustainable mode of transportation in most cities and towns all around the world. Adoption and utilization of public transportation by the public usually depends on the operational efficiency of public transportation system. Further, the efficiency of running a transportation system in a city depends at least on matching of the resources (e.g., bus, train, tram, etc.) to the demand of vehicles at various stops/nodes. However, prediction of the demand of the resources at various stops/nodes may be a cumbersome task.